


''We’re not robbing a museum. We’re robbing someone in a museum,,

by murdercameo



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018), Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Is Trying His Best, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, POV Adam Parrish, POV Alternating, POV Ronan Lynch, noah is a fashion designer coz glitter, ocean's eight fusion, oceans 8 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdercameo/pseuds/murdercameo
Summary: the gangsey oceans 8 au
Relationships: Noah Czerny/Henry Cheng, Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Kudos: 22





	''We’re not robbing a museum. We’re robbing someone in a museum,,

**Author's Note:**

> woo. this is my first fic in this fandom even tho i read the book in 2017 and have been reading fanfic ever since. i just never got around to writing anything but now i did.  
> i had so much with this but the the writing is.. not the best tho. (might edit it later)
> 
> ive changed the story quiet a bit to fit but its mostly the same
> 
> [characters]  
> \- adam parrish as debbie ocean  
> \- ronan lynch as lou miller  
> \- gansey as tammy  
> \- blue as constance  
> \- noah as rose  
> \- henry as nine ball  
> \- gwenillian as daphne kluger  
> \- barrington whelk as claude becker  
> \- dean allen as john frazier

Five years, Adam Parrish was finally a free man once more (more or less) 

He had survived his father, Mr. Gray’s crazy con-jobs that had almost landed him in prison more than once and Niall Lynch’s death only to go to jail because of Tad-fucking-Carruthers. Really, it wasn’t his fault, mostly, Tad just happened to be one of the most annoying pretentious people in his life, and he had a lot of pretentious people in his life, and somehow Tad happened to be the most annoying and the worst con-man Adam had ever seen. Nevertheless, Tad’s lack of experience and ego had gotten him in prison too, somehow. 

For now, Adam was back outside, strolling through New York, on his way to get back to Ronan so they could live in whatever abandoned crazy house Ronan seemed to be able to find. 

Adam never knew how to feel when he walked past Harvard. He used to dream of going to Harvard, but after an… accident, leaving him homeless and then having to live with Persephone (which he was grateful for) and deaf in one ear, he realized just how much of a  _ dream _ going to Harvard was. 

Now he wasn’t sure if it was a good or a bad thing that he never went. 

[He wouldn’t have met Ronan] [It was a good thing] 

\---

Ronan Lynch barely understood Adam Parrish, that didn’t stop him from loving him. The only reason Adam had run a con-job with Tad Carruthers was because they were desperate, after Niall’s death and Ronan couldn’t help but blame himself, even after the numerous times Adam had shut him down when they argued. 

Adam still didn’t let anyone pay for his meals or his clothes yet he conned money out of people, always claiming he didn’t need help. Ronan never forgot how one of the first arguments Adam and Gnasey had was about Gansey paying for Adam’s lunch. Anyone else would have thought it was a ridiculous argument but Ronan understood how being able to pay for himself helped Adam feel in-control of himself. 

He always said when he conned people they weren’t helping him but he was ‘helping himself’. It wasn’t like those people needed the money if the only thing they were going to do with it was buy more clothes and cars-

“Ronan?” Adam had been talking about how he made friends with the guards in solitary and how he made sure to spend his time in there well, planning one of the greatest heists ever while eating a cheesecake he had paid for himself and Ronan hadn’t been paying attention, busying himself with very obviously staring at Adam and thinking it was out of the ordinary for Adam to be the one to incite a fight in prison given his past and aversion to violence. 

“Ronan.” Adam called again and Ronan acknowledged with a hum. “Okay?” he asked, a hint of southern accent unintentionally seeping through his voice. 

Ronan nodded, “Missed you,” he rasped out. 

A small smile illuminated Adam’s face as he leaned forward across the table to give him a kiss, tasting like cheesecake. “Missed you too.” 

\---

  
  


“This place is nice,” Adam said, looking around the house Ronan had brought him too. It was definitely better than most places he had found before. 

“Opal helped me find it,” Ronan said. He dumped his things carelessly on the kitchen counter. “Our room’s upstairs.” 

“Opal?” Adam asked curiously, biting his lip to hide his smile when Ronan called it  _ their  _ room. Adam went through the corridor and began to explore the house, cloaked in mahogany and furnished wood everywhere. The light fixtures looked antique. Adam went up the stairs to their room and flopped onto the bed, releasing an audible groan of relief. He hadn’t laid on a comfortable bed for five years. Adam realized how the house reminded Ronan of the Barns. 

“Opal’s a little brat, bad home so she lives here sometimes.” Ronan flopped onto the bed beside Adam and wrapped an arm around Adam’s wait protectively and buried his head and the crook of Adam’s neck. “So… you’re like her dad?” Adam asked teasingly. 

“No ‘m not.” His voice was muffled but Adam could feel his face heating up. 

Adam let out an easy laugh. “Okay.”

“‘M  _ not, _ ” Ronan whined.

“I said okay!”

\---

Ronan and Adam were leaning against each other, trying to stifle their boredom by kicking at each other's legs. The show had been going on for almost an hour and Ronan noted the show was rather bland from its lack of glitter which was very unlike Noah. 

They waited for the show to end and hurried backstage where they found Noah sulking, playing with the snowglobe he had kept with him since they were in highschool.

“Adam?” Noah called uncertainty as he noticed the two of them come towards him. Adam flashed him a smile in confirmation and Noah didn’t hesitate to fling himself at Adam and pulled him into a tight hug before noticing Ronan and letting go. “Sorry Ronan, didn’t mean to make you jealous,” and Ronan scowled at his juvenile humor. 

It was interesting how none of them ended up where they were intending to go. Not that Ronan had any specific interest or aim, Adam was supposed to go to Harvard, and Noah, Ronan always thought would have become a professional skateboarder or something of the likes but with his obsession with glitter, it wasn’t very difficult to see him being a fashion designer. And then he’d gone bankrupt, after Barrington Whelk (the same Barrington Whelk who’s hired Mr. Gray to kill Niall Lynch) had conned him and gotten away with it with help from the Greenmantles. 

“This plan is a little… much? Don’t you think?” Noah asked, but Ronan noticed how he was buzzing with excitement to go through with it and the question was merely a formality. 

“Noah, I’ve spent five years on this, there's not much that can go wrong and even if it does I have back-up plans for everything that  _ could  _ go wrong.” Adam spoke with a newfound confidence, possibly from his time in prison, that Ronan found stupidly hot. 

“Well then Adam, I’m in.” 

They left Noah their address and another hug that they were pulled into and drove off in Ronan’s BMW. 

\---

Ronan made sure to spend as much time as possible to make out with Adam before letting him go. Adam had just come back and Ronan didn’t want to just let him go again, even if it was only for a few hours. 

“Ronan--” Adam tried to say something but Ronan cut him off by kissing him again. 

“Ronan!” Adam spoke breathlessly, holding Ronan’s shoulders an arm’s length away as his face turned to a frown. “I’m not going forever,” Adam said softly. 

“I know.” Adam nodded and stepped out of the car, much to Ronan’s dismay. 

“I’ll be back before you know it.” This time Adam leaned in through the window to give Ronan a kiss before turning back and walking towards the cafe while trying to comb down his hair. 

Ronan only sighed and drove away. 

\---

“Adam!” Blue flung her arms around him and Adam too eased into the embrace as he hugged her back. “You fucking idiot!” she began as she pulled away. “You got fucking arrested!  _ Arrested  _ Adam. Do you have any idea how worried we all were?” Adam knew Blue well enough to know that her anger was justified and coming from a good place. 

“‘M sorry Blue,” Adam said sincerely. 

“Get in.” She reached up (she was still short) to pull his sleeve and dragged him inside the cafe where he was only attacked in hugs by a dozen more people. 

Jimi brought a bushel of lavender near him to ‘calm him.’

Orla tried to flirt with him but he reminded her that he had a boyfriend and she only shrugged and went off to try her luck with some innocent customer. 

Calla told him he looked healthier.

Maura embraced him in a motherly hug.

Finally, Adam himself went upto Persephone and hugged her himself. For once, he thought he noticed something other than the usually distant expression and hollow eyes and maybe thought he saw a flicker of concern. 

Finally, after he had convinced all the women that he was fine and met Mr. Gray (he made sure to gossip with Blue about how he was dating Maura now.)

“Adam.” Mr. Gray acknowledged him with a nod and maybe a hint of a smile. 

“I heard you were an  _ insurance carrier  _ now,” Adam asked skeptically. 

“Had to find a way to go legit,” Dean answered with a shrug. “What about you?” 

“Don’t know yet,” it was a lie but he wasn’t stupid enough to tell an insurance carrier all about his diamond heist. 

“So, Adam,” finally, Adam and Blue had settled in a secure corner of the cafe, armed with coffee. “What brings you here?” 

“I came for you actually,” Adam said, taking a long sip of his coffee. “Still picking pockets?”

“I’ve actually gotten better at it.Why?” Blue tried to hide the curiosity but Adam knew her long enough to tell she was getting impatient. He explained to her his idea briefly. 

“Adam are you sure? You just got out of prison!” Blue spoke with an assumed anxiety when she was bubbling with the excitement to go on with it. 

“Yes Blue, I’m sure.” The calmness in his voice seemed to reassure him so she agreed with a quick nod of her head. 

\---

Gansey paced around the room as Ronan watched him impatiently. 

“Is Adam sure about this?” Gansey asked for possibly the seventh time. 

“Yes Dick.” Ronan didn’t bother hiding his exasperation. 

“Well it's a big thing Ronan, the  _ met gala  _ and the freaking  _ toussaint _ !” Ronan wrinkled his nose when Gansey didn’t curse entirely. 

“Yes Dick. That's why he spent five years planning this.” 

“I need time to think about it Ronan.” Ronan didn’t hide his scowl. “It’s a big thing. How much is it even worth?”

“150 million.”

“Holy…” Gansey paced again and Ronan groaned again. “I need time to think about this Ronan, how ‘bout I tell you by the end of the week?” 

“End of the week?” Ronan sneered, his patience running thin. “I don’t think Blue is taking this long to decide.”

“Blue’s coming?” Gansey gasped. Ronan didn’t think telling Gansey about Blue would work but it seemed Adam was right. Gansey’s ridiculous crush on Blue hadn’t died down and his inability to talk normally had found them in many awkward conversations including once when Gansey called Blue a prostitute. 

“I’ll call you tonight Ronan,” Gansey decided. “Thanks for coming!” He called, abnormally cheerfully as Ronan drove away. 

\---

A man with tall hair and who was wearing an odd pair of glasses was hunched over a battered looking laptop when Adam returned from the grocery store as Gansey and Ronan watched him work and Noah admired him from the door frame. 

“Uh, hi.” Adam interrupted their staring. Gansey and the Man turned to him and broke into grins. 

“You must be Adam?” The man asked, standing up. He was really very short. “Gansey-boy has told me loads about you. Is it true you came back from prison? And you know Dean Allen?” The man prattled on but Adam was still looking at him with an incredulous expression when he heard ‘ _ Gansey-boy _ ’ 

“Yes,” he simply answered all of the Man’s questions and grappled his hand out of the Man’s grip and went to the kitchen as Ronan followed. 

“ _ Gansey-Boy _ ?” Adam muttered to Ronan. 

“I know right.” he had an equally weirded expression. 

“Who is he?”

“Henry Cheng. The computer guy.”

“Hmm.”

“Noah thinks he's cute.”

Adam couldn’t help but let a giggle escape his mouth that was smothered by a kiss from Ronan and watched Noah stare at him. 

\---

Noah and Opal were paired to go and scan the necklace. And the people at Cartier were infuriating, taking neither of them seriously. 

“Mr. Czerny, we thought you could look at these first. The Toussiant is…  _ very expensive, _ ” the man spoke pretentiously and with exaggerated gestures that drove Opal nuts but she kept her mouth shut. 

“I don’t think I made it clear, I  _ want to see the Toussaint. _ ” Opal sat helplessly at Noah’s side as he tried to keep his temper in check. 

“Sir, it's  _ the Toussaint. _ ”

“That's why I want to see it!” The man frowned at him and Opal was close to punching his teeth to the back of his throat. “Oh I don’t think you understand who is going to be wearing the necklace  _ monsieur _ . This is for  _ Gwenillian _ . Heard of her?” Noah spit. The man opened his mouth to say something but Noah cut him off, “Do you have any idea how many people have no clue what Cartier is? Or how to pronounce it? She doesn’t” he gestured to Opal, “Do you? She doesn’t. And you are going to give me  _ this  _ for .. only the most famous actress, model,  _ billionaire,  _ in the world to wear. I hope you know this is going to be a stain on your name.” Noah finished with a flourish, threatening to leave, but the posh man stopped and finally, relented. 

\---

Adam and Ronan had a painting that looked like something Banksy would do so they decided to pull a job, just the two of them, to replace a painting in the MET with the replica so they would begin to make changes to the camera angles and ensure something like it didn’t happen again. 

At first Ronan seemed reluctant but Adam convinced him by claiming it would be a lovely date for the two of them to go on after being away from each other for so long. 

Ronan only agreed because they got to spend time together in the bathroom after. 

\---

“The Necklace is going to be taken in the bathroom, because there aren’t any camera’s there. We’ll have to create a blindspot outside it, enough for Blue to drop it into the guy’s tray. How much space would you need to slip the necklace?” Adam asked Blue.

“‘Bout… 9 feet I suppose?” 

“And how long would it take to create a nine feet blind-spot there?” Adam asked Henry as he pointed to a camera on the laptop. 

“Ten days, around.” Henry replied. “How would we do it without them noticing though?” 

“Ronan and I took care of that.” 

Everyone was gathered in the living room, listening to Adam go through the entire plan. 

A few days back, Gansey had gotten a job for the MET gala and it took almost no persuasion to make him do so. 

Ronan thought the only reason Gansey got the job was because he wouldn’t have stopped spewing facts about the MET museum at his interview. Nevertheless, he got the job and used the glasses that Henry had that took pictures (Gansey almost forgot how to use it because he was too fascinated by how it worked) and got a picture of the seating arrangement. 

“Holy shit! I can't believe  _ Leo  _ is going to be there. Fucking Hell,” Opal muttered. Opal had also been included in the plan because she worked in a jewelry store with her father and was good with handling diamonds as the job required. 

“Don’t curse,” Ronan shot at her and Adam sent him a knowing look.  _ Dad.  _

“Anyways, Blue and Noah, you guys are meeting with Gwen tomorrow.”

“That’ll go well,” Blue assured, “she’s eccentric, she’ll love the glitter,” she said to Noah. Blue somehow knew world-famous actress Gwenillian, something about her father and his relative that no one understood very well. 

Adam nodded, assured. “And we need to get her date to attend. Gansey?” 

“I’ll get on it tomorrow.” 

“Great. That’s all for now,” Adam finished and settled back into his seat. 

“How long did it take you to plan this? The entire thing?” Henry asked curiously. 

“Five years, seven months and 23 hours, give or take,” Adam said while shooting Ronan a proud smile. Henry only stared in astonishment. 

\---

“I didn’t think of that but that… two birds with one stone huh?” Opal was in the kitchen with Adam. The two seemed to be getting along quite well, bonding over their shitty home experiences and love for Ronan. Ronan had told Opal a lot about them, about Niall, Mr. Gray, the Greenmantles and Barrington Whelk, Tad Carruthers. Adam understood why he trusted her. 

“Yep,” Adam agreed, popping his ‘p’. If Ronan found out though…” 

“Found out what?” Adam cursed that Ronan appeared at that exact moment. 

“Gwen’s date is  _ the  _ Barrington Whelk,” Opal explained excitedly, not catching Adam’s drift. 

Ronan shot Adam a look that was hard to decipher, and left the house, slamming the door behind him and Adam scrambled after him.

Ronan didn’t know where he was going, only that he had to go. He couldn’t be there.

“Ronan!” Adam called from behind him but he ignored it, and sped up. He didn’t know where his feet were taking him and the cold wind was biting at his face painfully but were all welcome distractions. 

“Ronan, please, listen to me.” He heard Adam’s voice crack and something twist in his gut so he slowed down but didn’t entirely stop. 

“You don’t run a job  _ in a job _ ,” Ronan said in a viscous tone.

“I know, b-but. Nothing is going to go wrong Ronan, I thought of this, nothing  _ can  _ go wrong.”

“You don’t know that.” It was a stupid retort but he was angry. 

“ _ Ronan.  _ You can’t…”

“I can’t what?” He turned to look at Adam. He looked painfully vulnerable, biting his lip like he did when he tried to suppress an expression, eyes glazed and tears threatening to spill. 

“You can’t leave now. You aren’t the only one who has a vendetta against him. Noah does too. I…”

Ronan cocked his head to the side, waiting for Adam to continue. “You what?” Ronan asked with an unnecessary amount of intensity. 

Adam flinched and then shook his head, “Just because it’s prison, doesn’t mean people can't get to you.” He looked at Ronan with an eerily blank expression leaving him to decipher it as he pleased. “You don’t have to come back if you don’t want to.” 

Adam left him in the middle of the sidewalk at some ungodly hour of the night where no shop was open and the wind howled in accordance with the pain of his absence. 

\---

Ronan went back but it wasn’t the same. 

He and Adam barely spoke. Adam slept on the couch and not in their room. Adam didn’t stay with him for longer than five minutes alone in a room. 

Ronan felt like Adam had just come back and almost immediately was gone again and there was no one to blame but him. 

\---

Blue and Adam were spending the evening in each other’s company, Ronan and Gansey in each other’s. It was only two days to the heist, Adam’s nerves ebbed and flowed. 

While everyone worked on their tasks, Adam jumped around, helping them and calling people. He had, somehow, convinced Mr. Gray to help out, which wasn’t an easy feat. They paid off enough employees there to listen to Gansey if something were to go wrong, and was working on a bigger heist than he told everyone else. He would have told Ronan but now that seemed out of the question. He barely managed to finish working on it and almost got caught by Opal twice who seemed intent on apologizing even when he’d forgiven her days ago. 

He had even calmed Noah’s panic attack (justified) when he realized that Whelk may recognize him. Adam had thought about it during his time in prison and consoled him, if Whelk said anything to Noah, it could be used against him. 

“Adam…” Blue called to him. The sun had gone down and it was well into the night. They were in the balcony of the house, Adam had tried falling asleep with his head on Blue’s shoulder like he did when they were in highschool. “Adam are you okay?” 

His head snapped up, “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Just, you and Ronan…” She noticed his brows scrunching together. “I don’t know what you two fought about and I don’t wanna know but, you’re so much more tired and sadder these days. You don’t even sleep properly Adam.” Adam sighed. “I hope you fix things between yourselves but you can’t, both of you can’t fuck shit up during the job. Okay?” Adam nodded. “Try to fix things. It's fine if you both need time, but promise me you’ll try.” Adam promised. 

“Are you and Gansey together yet?” Adam asked. 

“Way to change the subject.”

“You too. So are you.”

“...Yes. I think. I don’t know. We went on a date.”

“That’s where you two went last week!” 

“Yeah…”

“I’m so happy for you Blue.”

“Me too.”

  
  


\---

Blue, Gansey and Noah left first. Blue was working as a waitress at the MET, an easy disguise and easy access to Gwen. Noah left to get Gwen ready. 

Adam left a little while later, as a guest. He wore a black shirt (with the top button undone because even if he and Ronan were fighting, Ronan getting flustered was a win for him), black coat, black pants. He really was dressing down, mostly to avoid the cameras. 

Leaving Opal, Ronan and Henry in the van. 

Adam weaved through the crowd of people, his nerves were constant. He noticed Noah, dressed elaborately in clothes Adam didn’t even know the name too, beside him, Gwenillian, chattering away excitedly to the camera, “Well, Noah, he did  _ such _ a good job! He’s my cousin’s friend actually. They came to me together, the  _ toussaint,  _ the glitter, that did it.” Beside her, Whelk, looking around warily, and a false smile plastered to his face. Adam carefully avoided his line of sight. Really, no one knew what Whelk was famous for, just that he was famous enough to be invited to the MET. Behind them, two bodyguards for the Necklace, he recognized one of them from prison and swallowed uncertainly before flashing Noah a reassuring smile and a thumbs up and then entering. . 

He located Gansey, who was taking his job seriously and ushering around busboys and waiters. They exchanged a nod and then Adam saw Blue and nodded. 

He had time to roam for a bit, he looked at the paintings, something he didn’t get to do the last time he had come with Ronan. He let the chatter of the crowd and Henry’s constant commentary (mostly ‘Holy Shit it's actually them!’ and critiquing people’s outfits) lull him into a sense of stability and to steady his nerves. 

As the food began to go around, Adam took his place, teetering at the edge of the blind spot beside the restrooms. He held a drink in his hands, not drinking it but letting his grip tighten around it. 

And then it happened all to quickly, he saw Blue disappear into the blind-spot and then Gwen not to0 long after, the guards waiting outside, one eyeing Adam suspiciously, and then she exited and Adam couldn’t remember what happened but he’d moved to his next spot and everyone was out except Gansey, Blue and Opal. He could hear Henry constantly commenting helpfully and the sound of everyone’s breaths were loud in his ears. 

\---

Gansey had somehow managed to leave the ‘pulling it out of the water’ until the very last moment that Opal had almost gotten caught with it. 

But they were fine now, everyone safe and out of the radar of suspicion. 

Adam waited outside the MET, fidgeting with his fingers. He promised he would try, so he did. Ronan and Opal came from around the corner, Opal chattering away excitedly about something and Ronan not bothering to hide his fond but annoyed expression. 

“Adam! It worked! Holy Shit I didn’t think… You’re a fucking genius,” Opal said to him as soon as they were near and then flung her arms around him and hugged. 

“Adam,” Ronan acknowledged. 

“Ronan.” Adam cleared his throat, “I just wanted to say that I overreacted, and I got angry for no reason. I should have told you--”

Ronan kissed him, slow and sweet, as if they had all time in the world, and they probably did. “Shut up,” he said simply. “Whelk going to jail is so much more satisfying, you were right.” Ronan kissed him again, and again. Until Opal cleared her throat. 

Blue was wearing a Blue dress, that looked very much like something she would have worn otherwise as well. She wore the Necklace as two bracelets on her right hand. 

Opal was wearing a black dress that Ronan thought was ‘inappropriate’ but Adam shut him up. She wore the Necklace as earrings. 

Henry was wearing something as flamboyant as Noah and they were walking together laughing about something or the other. He had the Necklace on as a ring on his finger. 

Noah was wearing the Necklace as a bracelet that was barely visible though the frills (or whatever they were called) on his sleeve. 

Adam was wearing the Necklace as an earring on his right ear. 

“When did you get your ears pierced?” Ronan had asked him. 

“Prison.”

“What else aren’t you telling me?”

“...”

“It looks good though.”

“I  _ know. _ ”

“Prick.”

“You love me though.”

“I do.”

“Tamaquam.”

“Alter Idem.”

\---

Everyone was sprawled on the couch of the house, watching a movie (starring Gwenillian) and not really spying attention. Opal was text someone as she bit her lip to hide her smile, Noah and Henry’s pda was nauseating, Blue and Gansey were asleep, Adam was reclining on Ronan, half asleep and Ronan was running his hands through his hair. 

The door was thrown open in a loud clammer and everyone in the room jolted. 

“Oh. My. God. You guys. Did it.”

As Blue rubbed the grogginess out of her eyes, “Gwen?”

“You guys are geniuses. No you, Adam Parrish are a Magician.”

“Hi Gwen.” Adam stood and found a place for her to sit. 

“What’s going on,” Opal asked, the panic audible in her voice. 

“Nothing.” Adam maintained an air of nonchalance and calmness. Even Ronan looked at him with raised eyebrows. 

Everyone gathered around Adam and Gwenillian. “Gwen knows--”

“Blue you stole it off my neck didn’t you, you sneak.” 

“We’re dividing it into eight cuts now. I’ll be talking to Dean tomorrow and we’ll have Barrington Whelk  _ and  _ the Greenmantels arrested. I have to thank you Gwen.” 

“What’s going on?” Henry asked again. 

Adam repeated, “Thanks to Gwen, we have evidence against Whelk. He has been arrested and has also admitted to Colin and Piper’s crimes. They will be arrested tomorrow.”

Almost everyone in the room lit up with a smile. 

“Did you show them?” Gwen asked him, legs bouncing with energy. Adam sighed and began to unlock the safe behind him. “Oh god…” Gwen muttered in excitement and everyone peered around each other to see what was in the safe. 

“Adam Parrish you ass!” Blue screeched. “When the fuck did you do this!” 

He suddenly felt nervous (for no reason.) “When everyone left the building. That gets all your cuts to around, 30 mil.” 

Ronan stared at him with bewilderment and silence. Adam waited for him to say something for a few moments and said nothing. So Adam only kissed him. 

“Tamaquam.”

“Alter Idem.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for readingg!! i hope you enjoyed this as much as i enjoyed writing it <3 
> 
> comment if you want me to tag anything / if i misrepresented anything (ill change it asap) 
> 
> [you can find me on my tumblr](https://murdercameo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
